The Last Guardian
by TigerCritic
Summary: Peace never lasts for long there's alway a new enemy to face, a new battle to win. A disgruntled enemy set his eyes on earth once more and while it was good while it lasted, once more the fate of the world (perhaps the universe)is at stake and this time the Olympians are going to need some help. That is if they ever get over their egos long enough to realize Reyna\f-OC Chapter 8 up
1. Introductions and New Faces

**Chapter 1: Introductions and New Faces**

* * *

Summary: Peace never last for long, there's always that one enemy that never gives up. No matter how the Olympians may try to patch things up, another enemy has set his sights on earth and this time, they're going to need some outside help. … That is if they decide to accept it. Reyna\ (female) OC

Setting: 2 years after the Giant War.

* * *

Prologue

[Classified Area]

As the wind howls on the eve of a new moon, a shadowy figure emerges from the darkness.

"Are you sure of this? If anything goes wrong you will have put the fate of the universe in their hands!" The figure moves towards a solemn chair in the middle of an empty field where a lone female awaits.

"It's our best chance Tenebris. I realize your doubts about the Olympians, but-"

"Do you honestly think that they can be saved?"

"Yes, they may have made some mistakes, but that does not mean we should forsake them. Tenebris, we can't just leave them to die."

"Milady you ask me to rally an army, one meant to fend off an all-powerful primordial and his army of traitors. Not only that, but you ask me to convince the Olympians to follow me without question. Those fools had their chance! If you honestly think I can whip them into shape then you have severely overestimated my abilities. I may be your right hand, but those fools have had centuries to shape their egos"

"I am not asking you to do this alone, your siblings will assist in training and I will accompany you to see the Olympians. I'm sure between us we can bring them down a notch."

"They'll need more than a notch." Mumbles the shadow.

"Tenebris, y-"

"Is this an order?"

"This is a request from one friend to another."

Growling the figure snarls out slowly, "I'd rather if it was an order, you know exactly how I feel about them."

"I know, but I need someone I can trust to handle this. Tenebris I need you to do this."

"… Fine, but I swear we will do this my way. If they have any complaints they can speak to my swords."

"Please we need all the help we get, you may be a guardian, but you are only mortal as well."

The shadowy figure turns before stopping and calling out back to the woman. "I'm not called The Guardian for nothing milady."

"… Tenebris, be careful this enemy may be the worst we've faced in a very long time."

"Milady, I already bear the scars of your own brother. I do not believe that this pretender can do worse." With that, the shadowy figure stalks off seemingly melding with the shadows and disappearing altogether.

"That's not what I'm worried about."

* * *

Chapter 1

"They want what?!" Yells Reyna scanning over the missive from Olympus once more.

"Our best representatives from each Cohort and both Praetors, including the leader of Camp Half-Blood. Plus some other important people." Replies a calm Frank, though by the way, his hands grip the paper Reyna could tell he was just as frustrated.

"Including the 7 from the quest, and Nico, myself, Coach Hedge and half a dozen fawns. How do they expect us to gather everyone and be there by morning?" Reyna throws the stack of paper back onto the desk leaning into her chair tiredly.

"We currently have 4 of the 7 heroes, we can call them all right now. As for the Cohort representatives, we can announce it from the new PA systems Leo installed for us. We can gather them all and get ready to leave within an hour or two ," Frank replied rubbing his eyes.

"No with this many officials we will need more time to appoint temporary leaders to oversee things. If we just up and leave the legion is going to fail to chaos within days."

"You think we might be gone for that long?"

"The message never specified how long this will take, all we know right now is that we need all leaders from both camps and we both have to be at Olympus by 6 a.m. tomorrow. Better safe than sorry, we all remember what happened two years ago." Reyna replies with a shudder.

Frank nods tiredly. "I'll gather the seven heroes that are currently here, along with the fawns."

Reyna stands quickly. "I'll gather the rest; if we hurry we can make the announcement within the next hour and pack everything and be in the vans by evening. If we take turns driving we can make it just in time."

Frank stands up slowly, nodding as Reyna begins to move toward the door.

"I wonder what has the Gods in such a fuss. Normally they give us more time to prepare for this sort of thing." Frank states.

As Reyna opens the door, she replies "I'm not sure but obviously something big happened."

"… What type of big Reyna?"

"Big enough to scare the gods, and yet small enough to allow us a day to prepare. What that's supposed to mean I'm not sure, but we're going to find out one way or another."

(Time\Setting Jump: 5:30 a.m. outside the Throne Room)

"Gods, we're here. Finally!"

"Don't get too excited Leo, we still have work to do." Reyna admonishes.

"But that car trip was so long Reyna. Plus-"Leo replies trying to talk through a yawn. "Everyone is really tired."

"That may be true, but we have to keep our guards up."

"Reyna has a point. Let's just go and get this over with, hopefully, this won't take long." Mutters Frank.

The rest of the group nods tiredly, even the demigods from Camp Half-Blood. Each and every one of them was trying to shake themselves awake or, by the way, Annabeth was hanging off Percy, trying to catch some extra sleep.

Reyna, overcome by the sudden urge to yawn, just nods silently in agreement as they each shuffled towards the throne room.

Quietly throwing open one of the doors, the demigods quickly went to organize themselves next to their patrons' thrones, those with minor gods as a parent just followed their friends before collectively sitting down on the steps waiting. Reyna instead ended up standing near the center feeling slightly uncomfortable as her mother was purely roman and faded.

Within moments the gods all collectively flashed in completely ignoring the exhausted demigods. As each turned to sit, Reyna could spot small bruises and fear-stricken gazes. Before she could bring herself to think on it more, she caught the eye of Hermes who shook his head frantically, deciding to stay quiet, she bowed to each god in turn before sitting herself waiting for Lord Jupiter or Zeus to appear.

And appear he did, as a small black portal opened Lord Jupiter was thrown out, landing on his chair very heavily. Exhaustion all but forgot all the demigods shot up to their feet as an imposing woman stepped through the portal herself.

The woman was stunning, towering over even Percy, her pin straight midnight hair flowing freely to her hips. Her beauty surpassed Aphrodite, and her eyes were so gentle and kind. Her dress was simple, a plain black fabric with little else. It flowed to the floor pooling out around her as if she was standing in a shadow.

"Now that we're all here." She spoke with the confidence of a queen and all the gods visibly stiffened as she gazed throughout the room. "We can finally get our little talk started. Wouldn't you agree, Zeus?"

Sparing a glance to the shocked demigods, Reyna could only shiver as she turned her powerful gaze to her. The woman's eyes narrowed at the sight of the rather worn out group of demigods.

As Percy moved forward to speak, hand in his pocket already gripping Riptide, the woman quickly cut him off.

"I believe introductions are in order, though I thought I had specifically stated that the Demigods should be fully warned." She glared hard at Hermes, who turned several shades paler as he tried to stutter an answer.

"M-m-my Lady, I-I"

"Enough," she spoke harshly. "I will not listen to petty excuses."

Hermes quickly shut his mouth desperate not to offend the woman any further.

Reyna raised an eyebrow impressed and slightly frustrated, no one has ever seen the Gods so docile. Unwilling to wait longer she opened her mouth to address a question to the woman.

"If I may, who are you to command the gods?" Reyna asked trying to keep her frustration and exhaustion out of her voice.

A melodious laugh rang through the Throne room.

"I think you'll enjoy your time here Tenebris." The woman spoke.

'Tenebris? Dark? What is she going on about' Reyna thought?

"To answer your question, Praetor, I am the God's great grandmother." The woman smiled evilly.

Great-grandmother? A sudden gasp from Annabeth drew the demigod's attention.

"S-she's Chaos. T-t-the creator of the universe. The first Primordial, b-but you were supposed to have faded long ago..." She stuttered in shock and awe.

As each demigod's face began to fall at the thought of having to fight Chaos, a low chuckle was heard once more.

"Now that we have introductions out of the way, maybe you'll all be more willing to sit down and listen." With not so much as a twitch, proper chairs suddenly appeared for each demigod.

The nerve wracked group cautiously sat down as Chaos began to speak once more.

"Normally I try to stay out of mortal affairs, but in times like these I prefer not to watch an entire planet get destroyed."

Zeus seeming to have finally found his backbone roared out. "Destroyed! You think we can't protect our own planet!"

The shadows in the room grew darker and Zeus squeaked in fear as Chaos raised a hand.

"That's enough," the shadows stopped growing, but they didn't exactly go back to normal.

"As I was saying. Yes destroyed, and yes you can't protect this planet. Not against this enemy." Zeus's eyes bulged as he opened his mouth to protest. With a twitch of her hand, Chaos forcibly shut his mouth and continued.

"You may have defeated Gaia, but she wasn't at full power, nor was she fully awake. You defeated her out of pure luck than anything."

The gods shifted nervously, none feeling up to make a remark or even talk back.

"You see, for the past years, you must have noticed the increase of demigods, right? Well as the gods probably know, but have neglected to remark upon, monster attacks have also decreased. If we are correct, this trend should continue for the next year or so. After that, we are not sure what will happen, but we do know once this threat has landed, your days are numbered. Most probably you'll last a month, maybe two if you're lucky, but after that, _he_ will wipe you out."

"Then what is this threat, and why haven't you stopped it already," Percy called out. Reyna couldn't help but agree with the son of Poseidon, even if she did know that Chaos had yet to finish.

"Eras ago my brother and I sealed away one of the primordials. The seal was never expected to last, seeing as nothing ever does. Thus we had our backup plans made years ago. Now we are putting them into action. For the next year, you will combine camps at a neutral area to train your army. ... Olympians will receive training as well of course-."

This was the final straw for most of the gods. Angry voices began yelling out, all too jumbled up to be understood properly.

"If you think-"

"The nerve-"

"Who do you think you are?"

For once Reyna felt a small bit of satisfaction, Chaos wasn't just going to order them into a fight and let the Olympians sit back and watch. For once they could rely on their parents for more than a small boost in the midst of a battle. As the yelling continued the shadows around them grew darker and longer once again.

This time, Chaos did nothing to halt its progress, and soon a different voice snarled out above the roar of the gods.

"Silence!" An infuriated snarl seemed to reverberate through the shadows so none could miss its message.

The reaction was instant; even Ares fell quiet at the new arrival. Reyna's eyes widened as did most of the other demigods. The shadows swirled slightly revealing a tall, black haired woman. The Gods paled even more as they took in the intimidating woman. Slightly shorter than Chaos, the woman could only be described as a different kind of beauty, and most definitely, a darker kind.

About as tall as Percy, her hair was black only disrupted by the blood red streaks threaded through, tied up in a high ponytail with the slightest of strands framing her face. Her red eyes glowed with an undeniable amount of power and rage. Her rather plain red t-shirt and jeans were accompanied by a black leather jacket. She bore no weapons they could see, but Reyna could tell she wouldn't need weapons, at least for this.

The woman's gaze pierced each of the Gods as they all collectively shrank down in their thrones, before turning to each of the demigod's in barely restrained fury. Reyna froze as the blood red eyes landed on her lingering for a few seconds longer before they finally made their way back to Zeus.

Chaos looked amused as the woman stalked up to Zeus.

"You disgust me, Chaos offers her assistance, offers to protect you miserable insects and this are how you repay her." Each word was growled out as the gods had the decency to look ashamed.

"This is Tenebris, my right hand. As you can probably tell she is rather protective of me." Chaos smiled lightly as some of the demigod's tried to force out a chuckle.

"She will assist you in battle and command the armies. For training, she and her sibling will divide everyone. They will go over that once everyone is caught up."

Tenebris snorted harshly. "These demigods look dead on their feet, the training will have to wait." Returning her glare to the Gods, she continued. "Are you all so incompetent that you can't even afford to look after your own children? We can go over our plans when they aren't going to pass out randomly."

Sparing a glance to her friends Reyna couldn't help but silently agree and give thanks. Everyone was tired and some were even recovering from minor injuries from small skirmishes along the way. Respect blossomed in her chest for the red-eyed woman. The Gods would have never noticed and if they did they wouldn't care.

Chaos nodded, "Well then, we are almost finished anyway. After a year I will return to check up on your progress. In the meantime, Tenebris will act as my eyes and ears here. This should go without being said, but she will have the final word on any decisions. … Anything to add Tenebris?"

Tenebris shrugs, "From now on you will all refer to me as Dark, and my real name is not to be spoken again. It's better for everyone, especially since scouts won't identify me as easily."

Chaos claps her hand smiling happily in contrast to the terrified Olympians; "Splendid, I'll have a place warded for both demigods to meet up at in …" She looks at Tene- Dark.

"Maximum in a month. I will head to both camps to oversee the process. The Gods _will help_ in by teleporting a small group of demigods." The empathize she put on those two words booked no argument and she nodded her head.

Reyna nodded her head in agreement, a month was more than enough time to prepare the legion and recall any demigods on quests.

"I have a question." Reyna said, "If you knew this was coming then why to warn us now?"

Dark and Chaos exchanged glances. "You see-"Chaos began only to be gently interrupted.

"We weren't sure where he was going to end up," Dark replied gently. "No use in training you if you were never to be used."

Reyna nodded concealing another yawn, but she couldn't help but feel there was something else.

"If you're all done, your respective parent will take you back to your camp." Announced Chaos.

The demigods perked up at the thought of being able to spend a few minutes with their parent and even Zeus looked to be slightly pleased with the command. With a few quick farewells, the throne room quickly cleared out leaving only the children of the minor gods, Reyna and both Chaos and the newly dubbed Dark.

The demigod's glanced at Chaos before turning to find their own parent in the minor god's throne room. Reyna watched the room clear out before turning towards the elevator.

"You there Praetor." Reyna froze at the sound of Dark's voice. "Where is your parent?" Reyna turned noting Chaos was no longer there and she was left in the throne room with Dark.

"My mother faded shortly after my sister and I were born," Reyna stated, her tone polite and to the point.

"So where do you think you're going then?" Reyna could hear the footsteps coming closer until Dark was right next to her.

"I was going to drive back to camp," Reyna replied. As she turned to face the warrior she froze as her eye meet those wonderfully dark red eyes. Gulping slightly she faintly noticed how close the other woman was and took a shaky step back.

Those eyes held so much raw power that Reyna couldn't look away. Dark looked angry for a second before relaxing a giving Reyna a faint smile. Reyna took a second to appreciate the warrior's beauty before her brain reconnected.

"You look like you'll fall asleep the second you enter the elevator." Dark replied easily, "I take you myself. I was planning on discussing the use of the older Romans with you anyway."

Reyna shook herself back into reality shocked by the offer.

"No, I couldn't, I-"

Dark grinned before placing a hand on Reyna's shoulder effectively halting the stream of protests. Reyna's heart fluttered at the smile before she found herself mirroring the smile.

"I'm afraid I must insist Praetor –" She paused for a moment looking at Reyna for assistance.

"Oh um, Reyna. My name is Reyna."

"No last name?"

Reyna blushed, "I don't like to use it."

Dark nodded, "Well then let's not waste any more time Reyna."

With that, Dark took off her jacket setting it on Reyna's shoulders. As she did so Reyna stared at the newly exposed arms transfixed for a moment.

"What are you-,"Reyna started.

"Trust me; Shadow Traveling isn't fun for mortals," Dark said evenly as she led Reyna over to a relatively small shadow.

"What do you-"Reyna couldn't say anymore as the ground fell out from under her and she suddenly dropped into the nausea-inducing ride. Within seconds the shadows around her receded and she stumbled forward slightly.

"Woah there, the first time is the worst." Dark arms came to steady her from behind.

Reyna could only cling to those arms as the world spun for a few moments.

"T-That was not Shadow Travel." Reyna forced out

"That is shadow travel, the one your friend Nico uses is a watered down version," Dark replied humorously.

After a few more moments Reyna finally stood up, glancing at the arm wrapped around her waist and blushing furiously.

"Um thank you." Reyna croaked out, stepping out of the embrace with her cheeks flaming. What in the world was happening to her, she was a praetor, not some silly school girl. Dark chuckled and Reyna felt herself turning even redder at the sound. Reyna shook her head, this was not like her.

"You're welcome. Get a night of sleep, I'll return in the morning to make the announcement." Dark shrugged, "And no working until I get back Praetor, I'll need you at your best tomorrow. " With a friendly wave, Dark stepped back into a shadow before suddenly disappearing.

Reyna shook her head. Wasn't Dark just snarling at the gods looking like she wanted to kill them all? This new God? Titan? … Whatever she was, she didn't make any sense. This was going to be an interesting year. Reyna moved to her apartment before she realized Dark had left her jacket behind. Shaking her head she carefully folded it resolving to hand it to her the next she saw her.

Hopefully, until then she could figure out how to feel about the Red-eyed Guard. … Yes, Guardian sums her up perfectly Reyna thought to herself, nodding happily.

* * *

Thanks to Archer1eye, my new helper, the first chapter should be way better now. He helped catch a few mistakes that I kept missing, and I'm sure that I would have never caught them had he no come and help me.

Archer: She's exaggerating. I highly doubt I'm that helpful.


	2. Moving and Fights

Summary: Peace never last for long, there's always that one enemy that never gives up. No matter how the Olympians may try to patch things up, another enemy has set his sights on earth and this time, they're going to need some outside help. … That is if they decide to accept it. Reyna\ () OC

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

{Messages}

 _'Thought speak'_

Setting: 2 years after the Giant War.

-Chapter 2-

* * *

(Time Jump: 1 month, Location: Ranch in New York Country Side)

"That better be the last of it." Grumbled an irate Hermes. A few sandy hair kids smiled at the God.

"Yeah Dad that's all of it, I think everyone is already here!" giggles a bouncing teen.

"I thought I heard someone saying that today was the last day to move in." replied a slightly smaller girl.

Hermes nodded, "Then take this to your rooms. I have to check up on something."

The kids ran off without a complaint, each of them hauling away various sized bags. As Hermes watched them go, he felt a small twinge of regret. Ancient laws or not, he had failed to guide his own children. The past month was almost surreal; to go from having little to no contact with his children he got to see them almost daily.

He never knew that the ancient laws gave so much leeway for them, while they could not influence their lives. The gods could play a semi-active role in it, and yet for some reason, Zeus had forbidden them from it.

So far Zeus has had the notion in his head that this- this brilliant woman who had made everyone's life so much better in a few days was going to be the end of their rule. Personally, Hermes didn't even care if he lost his throne, after what happened to Luke he wanted to make sure not a single child of his felt that way again and if this woman could make it happen. Then he didn't care what the cost would be.

"Listen up Olympians." Came the sudden voice, ah speak of the devil. "You each have the next few hours to survey the rest of the deliveries." And she shall appear.

"I expect everyone to be done by dinner," Dark commanded calmly, she stood in front of them hovering a foot off the ground as she spoke. "The rest of the trainers shall arrive today an-"

"Are you honestly keeping up with this half-baked idea that we, Olympians, need extra training?" Zeus interrupted. 'Oh dear,' Hermes thought, 'Here we go again.'

Eyes narrowed, Dark turned to face Zeus. "Yes, because for the past few centuries the most work you've done is ignore the real issue."

Zeus opened his mouth to reply, despite everyone attempting to get him to sit down and listen for once.

"If you honestly think that you don't need training, then feel free to show me your so called skill." Dark challenged.

Athena opened her mouth, whether it to object or defend Zeus was unknown, but Zeus quickly rose up to the bait.

"Fine then, I challenge you Dark to a duel." Zeus bellowed his eyes wide in rage.

With a smirk that could only be described as smug Dark replied in a much quieter voice. "So be it. I accept your challenge. Choose the place and time."

"Right here and right now," Zeus said, already dropping down into his preferred battle stance. With his weight low and his feet spread apart the master bolt quickly reacted to the summons of its master.

With a shrug, Dark dropped from her position in the air. Landing lightly on her feet she didn't even bother summoning a weapon, she didn't even raise her arms up to protect herself.

"Athena and Hermes won't you please referee this little match." She asked.

With a quick nod, Athena and Hermes agreed and thus began the battle.

With a roar, Zeus sent a large lightning bolt at Dark, who to her credit didn't even flinch as she sidestepped the bolt. With an easy smirk, Dark just stood there as the bolt landed, blowing apart the floor next to her.

Zeus didn't take this so kindly it appeared as he began to throw more bolts at the woman watch as she either sidestepped the initial charge or ignored it completely. The smirk on her face never faltered, and Zeus began to froth at the mouth with rage.

"You insolent woman! Who are you to command the King of the Gods?" He spat as he forwent any long range attack. Settling for a close combat fight he raised the master bolt in an overhead strike.

In that moment, the door to the room they were in was flung open. Distracted Zeus let his eyes take in the newcomer. His mistake, barely moving at all Dark stepped closer to Zeus, going under the blade she ducked and scored a one-two combo with her fists pushing Zeus back a few feet.

Hermes turned to face the intruder. A rather pale praetor stood in front of him, her eyes fixed on the mainly one sided battle in front of them. Dark, who was granted a slight moment's reprieve from the duel as Zeus struggled to regain his bearing, turned toward Reyna with a terrifying grin and a cheery wave. Zeus, by now having regained his bearing, roared at the insult as Dark didn't even press her advantage or even remain focused on him.

So Zeus, in all his foolishness, unthinkingly threw his largest lightning bolt to date at the stunned demigod. Shocked Hermes rushed to interfere as Athena blew a whistle signaling the match to stop. The damage was done, and the gods could only watch as the bolt zeroed in on its target with a frightening speed. As the bolt drew closer to the praetor Hermes closed his eyes. This past month filling his head with the thought that it could be his child there. He couldn't bear the sight of an innocent demigod being murdered again.

A sickening _boom_ was heard and Hermes shook his head. The Romans were down a leader now; just as he turned to walk towards Zeus a loud gasp was heard. Hermes spun towards the sound, opening his eyes he found a furious Dark standing in front of a living praetor. Her eyes were narrowed as she glared daggers at Zeus as she stood holding twin swords crossed in an X in front of her.

The twin swords shimmered as one seemed to spark with electricity and light while the other sucked the light out of the room. Hermes's eyes widened, she never bore a single weapon, and yet now she had two. Dark shook with rage as she uncrossed her swords, and Hermes couldn't really blame her. With a low growl, Dark charged, he was blur to the eye as she slashed, spun and cut into Zeus. To his credit Zeus managed to fend off the first few blows, even scoring a glancing cut to her temple, but he wasn't much of a match for the warrior. Within seconds Zeus was on the floor bleeding, with a grunt he attempted to get up once more, but a single sword stopped him cold.

With a low and threaten growl Dark ground out between clenched teeth. "If you ever attempt that again. I will personally make sure you never see the light of day again." She spat out at him.

She stepped back and sheathed both swords in the previously unseen sheaths on her back and hip. She turned her gaze to Hera and Ares at the same time, glaring at them as she had undoubtedly heard of the several _accidents_ that had concerned around them before. As Hermes stared he could see the faint glow of her red eyes, her face twisted into a snarl turned her back on Zeus and stalked over to the petrified demigod.

Zeus stood swallowing nervously as he watches her walk away, his pride was in tatters. Hermes snorted in disgust, so much for the ' _King of the Gods'._ He turned back to Reyna and Dark. He watches as Dark took the trembling girl into her arms. Hermes shook his head. It was one thing to be attacked in the mortal world, but to be attacked in a place you considered safe and by someone you had followed for years. The poor girl was undeniable in shock. However; he couldn't help but smile at the gentleness Dark showed toward the girl. Hermes could hear Aphrodite squealing in joy and he shook his head. She had broken the girl's heart once, and it wasn't exactly the most gentle, but now he could see why she did. Demigods could never heal her heart, she needed someone much more than that.

She was just waiting for the perfect person to appear. He watched as Dark slowly lead the shaken demigod away, throwing a glare back at Zeus and reveling in the whimper he made. Hermes smiled; this was definitely going to be an interesting year.


	3. Demons and Trainers

Summary: Peace never last for long, there's always that one enemy that never gives up. No matter how the Olympians may try to patch things up, another enemy has set his sights on earth and this time, they're going to need some outside help. … That is if they decide to accept it. Reyna\ () OC

Setting: 2 years after the Giant War.

"Speaking"

'thoughts'

Messages

 _'thought speak'_

-Chapter 3-

* * *

(Dark's POV, Post Battle)

Leading the still pale Praetor out of the flash room, I couldn't help but take a moment to appreciate the feeling of the usually strong and aloof woman holding on to me. Ever since I came to this planet, most of my time went into intimidating the Gods into even the simplest of commands. It wasn't often I got to spend time with the demigods, but Reyna always seemed to pop in at the best times. We could talk for hours if duty didn't get in the way, and in the short month, I could consider her a firm ally, if not a good friend.

I kicked open the door to an empty room and sat her down on the bed. Working quickly I got a glass of water, a towel, and a spare set of clothes.

"Dark what's with the towel?" Reyna questioned quietly.

Oh, she was recovering on her own, makes my job easier. Without much fanfare, I threw the water on her face and revealed in the shocked squeal.

"Dark!"

With a rather sheepish grin, I handed her the towel.

"Well, you did ask," I replied.

"What was the for?" She asked rather incensed.

"You were in shock."

"So you splash me with water!"

"I had to snap you out of it."

I handed her the dry clothes as I turned around, her angry mumbling only made the smile on my face grow.

"I can hear you, you know."

"That's the point." She spat back.

After a few more moments of hushed rustling, she finally let me turn around. Taking in her rather flushed face, I carefully checked for any injuries or lasting shock. To my surprise, I couldn't find anything in her expression that signaled she had even come close to death.

"You're staring."

"I'm rather shocked, you seem normal. As though this was a regular occurrence." I added as an afterthought.

Reyna only shrugged, "It is a regular occurrence, and though I will admit seeing my life flash before my eyes are getting pretty underwhelming. However; I would be lying if I said seeing you beat up Zeus wasn't fun"

For a second I was certain my eyes flashed red. These demigods were so used to death that they didn't react. I clenched my fists; I was going to have a rather long talk with the gods, minor and major.

"Dark? Are you ok?"

I shook myself quickly, "I'm fine."

"No you're not, and you're still bleeding."

I felt my eyebrows rise at the concern in her voice. Raising a hand to my temple I sighed as I felt the small cut.

"It's fine, nothing more than a cut."

No sooner were the words uttered, I felt Reyna press the towel against the cut. Hissing at the sudden stinging I drew back slightly.

"Oh hush you, baby, it's just some rubbing alcohol." She admonished.

I feel a slight growl rumbling in my chest.

"Where and when did you get that?" I received no answer in returned.

"How did Zeus manage this? I remember seeing him utterly failing to even defend himself."

"He tried to counterstrike but he missed, the pommel of his weapon managed to cut open my eyebrow."

"Can't you normally avoid that? After you are … Actually, I never asked what we consider you. Human? God? Primordial?"

A sudden urge to chuckle halted the still rumbling growl. "I'm technically a hybrid. And to answer your first question, I'm afraid I didn't really notice it. I was too busy pummeling the ever living shit out of him."

"Hybrid? Of what?"

I shrugged as I answered. "A few different things, mainly tiger, human, and a splash of a demon. Plus a few strands of DNA from chaos herself. "

I felt Reyna stiffen a bit at the demon part as she pulled the towel away. I glanced at her as she tried to busy herself with opening a bandage. I sighed and stood up; putting my hand over the box I pulled it away from her anxious fingers.

"Leave it; it will go away by dinner anyway."

Reyna only nodded.

"I'm sorry if I scared you, I'm not particularly proud of the urges that come with being part demon, but I will admit it is slightly useful."

I could feel Reyna relax slightly at my admission.

"Though I should have explained my heritage a bit more. You see I wasn't made by Chaos herself as many would assume, I was born on a planet similar to this long ago. I was the offspring of a rather unexpected couple.

You see on that planet we had a demon or animal hybrids all the time, it wasn't a big deal there, but we never had a demon animal hybrid. For some reason, it was viewed as impossible. It probably didn't help that the hybrids hated each other.

In came my parents, my father was a particularly powerful Tiger hybrid and my mother was a cunning class 9 demon hybrid. They fell in love and thus had me. After a few years, Chaos found me and she adopted me as her own."

I ended the story quickly not wanting to go too deep into my past, a sharp pain in my chest agreed. "As with all hybrids, I have my strengths and my weaknesses. I just happen to be a bit more unique."

I smiled as I turned to face Reyna, it felt fake even to me, but I chuckled slightly. "I think I've talked enough this evening. Let's head to dinner before we are both late."

Reyna only nodded, staying quiet. I felt my heart deflate slightly, it was going to take her some time to process all this. Turning to face the door, I let my smile slip off my face quietly. As I opened the door, I froze as I felt Reyna hug me from behind. My heart fluttered slightly as I turned my head slightly.

"I think I get it now Dark. You must have had a hard life." She mumbled into my back.

As I nodded I felt her smile against my back once more.

"Plus I never thanked you for saving my life today." She said as she drew back smiling.

I felt my own smile blossom in return. "It was my pleasure. Now let's get to dinner, I still have to introduce the other trainers."

With that, we both left the room behind and headed to the Dining Area. Before Reyna opened the doors, I smirked and walked into a shadow.

Appearing on raised podium, I watched Reyna head over the Leaders table chatting quickly with Percy and Anna Beth from Camp Half-blood. I smiled lightly and waited for the rest of the Olympians to flash in. Glancing at a clock, I narrowed my eyes as I saw Zeus was already late. I growled slightly as he flashed in 10 minutes late looking slightly smug. I snapped my finger the sound echoing through the room.

"Campers, today marks the last day of moving in." I paused letting a few campers shout out in joy.

"It also marks the beginning of training." A few disappointed groans were heard but I paid them no mind.

"We will have 3 other trainers arriving shortly. I expect you all to take this seriously. The trainers don't take well to slackers." I pinned a few different people under my gaze.

"We shall be operating on 9 to 5 training schedule six days a week. With extra training in the evening. The schedule goes as such:

Monday's will be devoted to group strategy and monster classification.

Tuesday's are for battle analysis and first aid.

Wednesday's will go over wildness survival and solo hunting

Thursday's are for close range training,

Friday's will go over long range training

And Saturdays are for you to go over your weakness.

Sundays are your only free day.

We will work from 9 to 12 with short breaks before heading to lunch, then we will reconvene at 1 to 5, after 5 you have an hour of free practice. At 6 you are free to do as you will." As I finished the schedules appeared on the notice boards.

"The rest of the specifications will be reviewed in your first class. Now if you will kindly greet your trainers for the next year or two."

I toke some pleasure in looking at the confused faces as I gestured to the empty space behind me.

"This is Mad, our resident long range expert."

The shocked gasps filled me with a rather devious joy. A tall, well-built man stepped out of a shadow behind me, His simple clothes of jeans and a tight shirt only enhanced the power in his eyes and he scowled at many of the campers.

"Next to him is Shade, our knife and battle expert."

Stepped out women slightly shorter than Mad, her smile sent shivers down many spines as she crossed her arms over the tank top she wore. Her hair fell around her face stopping over her shoulder. Her eyes were hard and piercing, she was definitely not one to cross.

"Finally but never least, is Moon, our healer, and backup support, not mention our best sword user."

Moon was rather cute as she stood next to the intimidating figures of Mad and Shade. Her short stature made her the most welcoming of the three, but the way she was handling a rather large great sword made many stops in their tracks.

I grinned as they each took the stage, muttering out a few small greetings.

"Groups will divide tomorrow based on skill and age. Everyone is to report to the field outside at 9'o'clock sharp. With that, you are all dismissed, with the exception of your leaders."

With that everyone filed out of the room heading over to the rather large buffet. I waited for a moment as the leaders of the camps walked over to us. Mad had stopped scowling and engaged the Moon in a rather quick game of wits before quitting as she was already 10 points ahead. I chuckled slightly as Shade elbowed me.

"I apologize for cutting into your dinner time, but we need a list of demigods we should keep an eye on. Whether it is in terms of skill or troublemaking." Shade announced, her eyes narrowed on a grinning Leo.

I smile kindly to the rest of campers putting them to ease. "We also would like your help tomorrow in making the groups. Also as the leaders, you are already a group that will be training with us closely." I added before Mad could protest. I could see Percy fretting out the troublemakers as Annabeth's eyes lit up, she was already mumbling about graph paper. The same could be said for Jason and Piper. Sparing a quick glance to Reyna I could see traces of heartbreak as she watches the two couples start planning eagerly.

My heart dropped slightly, but before I could let it trouble me Mad cut in.

"That's all fine and dandy, but we need the names and everything before lights out." He snarled.

The demigods looked defiantly at Mad as I smacked his head quite harshly.

"You could do well to take a few lessons in manners." I admonished. Mad grumbled as he walked away opening his open portal to his room.

Shade and Moon glanced at the demigods in amusement. I grinned at them both, we were going to have to talk later, but I could tell that they were slightly impressed.

"We took enough of your time. You're free to go to dinner; we will need the list by lights out, however." Moon dismissed.

With that, the demigods all took a collective breath as they turned to leave. Seems like they weren't as fearless as they tried to show, it will make for an interesting lesson. I let my eyes roam over the demigods before pausing to look at Reyna.

Maybe things wouldn't be as dire as I expected. I turned to leave with Shade and Moon. Tomorrow was going to be an interesting day.

 **Author's Note: Thanks for the support to whoever is reading, please rate and review and tune in for the next chapter. So today is my birthday, and in a mockery of the usual tradition, I bestow this chapter to the internet as a gift.**

 **Sorry for not going into the details with the new arrivals, but you aren't going to see much of them. I will be going over training and they will be appearing shortly in a few battles, but they aren't an important piece. However, I will go into their appearances down below.**

 **Mad: 6'3", Wears cargo pants and a plain white shirt, Short blonde hair, carries around a bow and quiver of arrows. Usually, scowling has a scar going over his cheek. Think Calvin Klein model. His eyes are a dark blue.**

 **Shade: 5'10. Wears shorts and a green tank top, shoulder length brown hair. Has multiple knives sheaths, neutral face. Her eyes are blazing green. Think Tracer but angry, (Overwatch)**

 **Moon: 5'3" Shortest of all, wears jeans and a purple top. Long red hair, has a lot of freckles, carries around a great sword. Her eyes are a warm Hazel. Think Ginny Weasley/Asuna (Sword art online) cross.**


	4. Orientation

Summary: Peace never last for long, there's always that one enemy that never gives up. No matter how the Olympians may try to patch things up, another enemy has set his sights on earth and this time, they're going to need some outside help. … That is if they decide to accept it. Reyna\ () OC

Setting: 2 years after the Giant War.

"Speaking"

'thoughts'

Messages

 _'thought speak'_

-Chapter 4-

* * *

(Dark's POV: Training Field 9 am.)

For some reason, watching the demigods line up on the training field filled me with an odd sense of pride. Not a single person was late, and they were all wearing the appropriate armor and weapons. I smiled slightly as I watched Mad, and Shade survey the demigods, each quietly picking out those with the most potential, while Moon chatted with Percy, the leader of Greeks.

I turned my gaze to the gods aligned over to the right of the demigods and my eyes narrowed considerably. Many were yawning or rubbing the sleep out of their eyes, only a few bothered to wear armor and weapons, some of them weren't even here yet.

I sighed, I was going to have my hands full with these Olympians. I quickly clapped my hands drawing everyone's attention. I wasn't going to wait for the rest of the gods to arrive, it was the time they grew up and stopped these petty rebellions.

"Alright everyone, thanks to your camp leaders we have the groups separated. Over the next month, we will assess your strengths and weaknesses. You will be moved from group to group accordingly. After we finalize the groups we will assign each person to each trainer. They will become your mentor for the duration of your training." I announced, my voice carrying easily over the field.

"Ultimately we should have 8 groups, we will hand out the list in a moment, but we want to take a second to explain a few things. " Shade called out.

"Your groups are your family when we announce your mentors they will be based on your proficiency with weapons. For example; Mad will only take the best archers, Shade the best knife wielders, and so on." Moon continued.

"I realize we have yet to specify which lessons Dark will train, but we felt it was best to leave it to the last moment." Mad finished.

I nodded before glancing at the Olympians. "I will be mainly responsible for the gods training. I will survey your progress over the next year and help to assist the other slightly, especially on Mondays and Tuesdays, but only the best demigods will be taken under my wing." The demigods grumbled slightly. "And when I say the best, I mean only those I feel have the potential and ability to lead. As such I suggest you all work hard but don't envy your friends."

I grinned a rather wicked smile, "This won't be easy for anyone."

Mad stopped scowling for once and gave a small smirk at the slightly fearful faces.

Suddenly a loud clap of thunder sounded behind us and I rolled my eyes, it appears the late arrivals are finally here. Moon glared at the small group gods, led by Zeus. I glanced at Reyna and motioned for her and the others to start handing out the lists as Mad and Shade begin to scowl at Zeus.

With a nod, she quickly took off leaving us to deal with the gods.

"You're late," I growled. Zeus's smile faded seeing everyone begin to disperse into their groups.

"You started without us?" He asked, disregarding my comment.

Mad began to snarl slowly in his chest. "Yes, we did. You were late, and we will not stop everything to cater to you."

I stepped back to address all the gods. "It's time we had a little talk." With a wave of my hand, Mad and Shade charged forward dragging Zeus and Hera towards Moon and I. The gods collectively froze as they watch Zeus and Hera struggle in vain trying to free themselves.

"Chaos elected me to train you. She brought in 3 masters of their crafts to assist me, and this is how you treat her favor." I snarled, "If it was up to me, I would have let you all fade away. However; Chaos was quite adamant in saving you, if it wasn't for my respect for her I'd train the demigods without giving most of you a second glance."

I waved my hand again signaling Mad and Shade to release the King and Queen of the Gods. "Chaos isn't without reason, however; should I feel you were unworthy of your position of gods, I would have the power to appoint someone else in your stead."

This drew a lot of shocked gasps, and barely restrained yells. I glared at Zeus for a second.

"Consider this your last warning, after this, you _will_ listen to my commands. You _will_ arrive on time wearing your armor and weapons. I will _not_ accept excuses, from now you will have no power over the demigods and your statuses of major and minor are gone. Those that prove themselves will prosper and those who try their luck will be quickly dealt with."

I glanced over the pale faces and felt a small bit of relief, maybe now they'll take this training seriously.

"If I may," Athena interjected, "Although you have assured us of your skills. I believe a small demonstration would help … ease our misgivings." She carefully stated.

I raised an eyebrow, before shrugging. "You have 5 minutes to disarm Moon," I announced.

I could feel Ares's smirk from here, it was true Moon didn't look like much of a warrior, but looks could be deceiving. It took Mad half an hour to disarm Moon. With a gestured I ushered Moon into a small circle the gas formed.

With a smirk, Moon drew her greatsword with a flourish. Standing casually the sword tip pointed downwards I watch Ares, Zeus, and a rather reluctant Apollo spread out in front of Moon.

I could feel the smugness dripping off of Zeus. The poor man thought he had a chance. With a nod the three men sprang into action, each attacking from different angles each trying to maim or at least injure Moon. Moon reacted quickly dodging Ares before kicking him into Apollo without even raising her weapon yet.

Ducking under Zeus's blade she raised the hilt of the sword into a counter. Zeus's head snapped back and he took a few steps backward as Are's and Apollo recovered. Ares's charged at her once more, while Apollo took a slower approach. Dodging to the right, Moon grabbed Ares's wrist twisting it harshly causing him to drop his weapon. Apollo tried to shoot an arrow at her, but he found Moon too close to him to make a proper shot. Dropping his weapon Apollo quickly forfeited trying to salvage his pride.

By now you'd think Zeus would have learned his lesson, but no he carried on. To my surprise, he proved a decent swordsman actually able to attack without overextending or faltering, too bad Moon was more of a match for him. She dodged with ease, using her sword to block only a few attacks.

By the time the 5 minutes were up Zeus looked like he just ran around the world, while Moon looked no worse for the wear. I cleared my throat and Moon took it as an incentive to end the match. Flipping over his last attack Moon grabbed the cross guard of the weapon and twisted it free.

Disarmed Zeus fell to the floor breathing heavily. Stepping forward I addressed the 3 defeated combatants, "You each underestimated your opponent, Ares you exchange power technique leaving you vulnerable to an agile enemy, Apollo your hesitation could have cost you your life in a real battle, and Zeus you waste energy trying to breach her defense if you had waited you would have spotted an opening." I scolded.

I stepped over Zeus to face the rest of the gods. "Are you satisfied with our skills now?"

A few tense nods, and I turned around. "Good, you will find books and charts regarding every monster in Greek mythology. I want a detailed analysis of their strengths and weaknesses by the end of the week."

With that I led my team away, we were already behind schedule so we needed to start the demigod's training as soon as possible. I sighed, it seems my job never ends as we spilt up taking two groups into a room for their first lesson.

'Hopefully, this won't be too painful,' I thought as we began the first lesson of the day on Greek monsters.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Sorry I ended this rather suddenly, but I was running out of ideas. The next chapter will feature more of Reyna and Dark's shaky relationship. Maybe I'll add a few flashback to help explain the closeness between the two girls. Please review they make updating so much more fun. And tune in next time.**


	5. Nightmares and Sunrises

Summary: Peace never last for long, there's always that one enemy that never gives up. No matter how the Olympians may try to patch things up, another enemy has set his sights on earth and this time, they're going to need some outside help. … That is if they decide to accept it. Reyna\ () OC

Setting: 2 years after the Giant War.

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

Messages

 _'Thought speak'_

-Chapter 5-

* * *

(Reyna's POV: One month later)

The world around me was white, shaking the fogginess away I carefully looker over my surroundings. I was in a white room and from what I could see there was no exit. Scowling slightly I turned looking over the room a bit closer.

"Like your new accommodations," a hollow monotone voice echoed.

I recoiled slightly staring at the ceiling trying to puzzle out the source. One of the walls opened up to show a wall of TV screens. Each playing a different scene I slowly stepped closer to examine them.

"Interesting feed we have here. I take it you can recognize some of these." The voice drawls.

I can feel a silver of horror creep up my throat as I watch the screens. They were video's, videos of our assault on Mt. Othrys, Senate meetings, the battles at Camp HalfBlood. A history of my shortcomings or utter failures. I was transfixed, every memory brought to forefront of my mind.

"It hurts doesn't it; being such a failure that Jason or Percy had to come save you. To be so useless and then to fall in love with them."

I felt tears burning at the corners of my eyes, the monotone made it worse. As if it was just commenting on the weather when deep down the words struck true. The screens changed showing Jason and Piper walking around so helplessly in love before switching to Percy fighting to be next to Annabeth. My heart ached; I couldn't tear my eyes away even against my better judgement.

"Such a failure, you had to fall in love with them. Even after you saw they were happy you still pine over them. How lower can you go?"

I shut my eyes harshly willing the tears to stop flowing as I backpedaled towards the wall. The sudden burst of air was enough for me to finally open my eyes as I beheld the new scene in front of me. The white room was gone; instead Camp HalfBlood was in flames in front of me. I took a deep breath survey the land in front of me.

I could spot the familiar armor of legion littering the field, the field was eerily quiet as I picked through the bloody ground. So many of my friends, my family laid there still. I could see a few of the Greeks as well, but many were missing. Probably burning in their cabins. An arrow punched through my shoulder suddenly, I couldn't hold back the shocked gasp as I fell to the ground. A cruel crackle sounded behind me, the footsteps started to come towards me. Raising myself to my feet I turned to see Octavian. Growling I stood to face him.

"Aren't you supposed to be dead traitor?" He called. His grin was positively evil as he played with a bloody knife with surprising skill.

"After all I recall you abandoning us while you went to play hero." He spat. "And look how that turned out Reyna." He gestured to the bloodstained ground. "All your friends bloody and broken and your family dead by your hands." HE shouted as he stepped aside to reveal the bodies of the seven.

I couldn't move, couldn't speak, or even blink. All seven dead. Percy, Annabeth, Hazel, Frank, Leo, Piper, and Jason, each thrown upon each other like ragdolls. Their eyes staring right through me.

"Pathetic, and to think you were a Praetor. You couldn't even lead us with Jason. It was only a matter of time you would have failed Frank as well."

Once again all I could do was staring, though it seemed like Octavian didn't exactly like it.

"You foolish women, can you not speak. Do you have nothing to say, no apologies, no banter." He screamed.

A moment passed before he sighed, "Just like your girlfriend then. She wouldn't make a peep the first few rounds, but we managed to break her."

This broke me out of my trance, "What do you mean girlfriend?" I asked quietly.

The manic grin returned twice fold. "This one," with that he brought the knife down on a lump I didn't notice before. The scream that accompanied the sickening 'shrink' was eerily familiar. Octavian's grin only grew as he kicked the body over to show a bloody and battered Dark.

A choked gasp escaped my throat as the scene began to fade suddenly.

* * *

I threw off the covers of my bed as I was harshly jolted back to reality. My skin was cold and clammy, and I was covered in sweat. The taste of bile rose in my throat as I tried to fight it back down.

'I-i-it was only a nightmare.' I thought, as I tried to control my breathing. The room felt suffocating small; I had to get out of here. I stumbled while trying to reach my armor and sword. I wasn't about to leave unarmed, not after that dream. I practically throw on my armor rushing out of the house. I was sure I am may have woken up a few people at this rate, but I couldn't bring myself to care.

Opening the door to the house I stumbled the last few step outside. The night air felt so refreshing against my skin. I could feel my panic washing off all at once. I took a few calming breaths before I was able to think clearly again. It was the middle of the night, and after that dream I doubt I could fall asleep again. Every time I closed my eyes I could see Dark's battered body and those piercing red eyes boring into me.

I shook my head; maybe some hardcore training would help clear my thoughts. Dark's training was beginning to show even in the short month. The Romans and Greeks couldn't be in better shape lately, but that didn't stop her from putting us through the ringer. I smiled slightly, she stuck to her word at least, and it wasn't easy, not by a long shot. She didn't even participate in combat training, but I could see how anyone mentored to her would be a pain to face in battle. Then again the same thing could be said to the rest of the three trainers. At least we finally get assigned to a mentor tomorrow.

Reaching the training area a fair distance away from the house I grinned at the 24/7 set up. The dummies were always out for anyone that wanted to train late. Dropping into my battle stance I quickly set about doing my usual routines.I let my mind stay focused for a good long bit until I felt someone start watching.

At first I continued to ignore it thinking it was only another camper walking around in the middle of the night, but after a while I started to feel twitchy. Whoever it was, they weren't leaving. Landing the next blow on the dummy I let myself refocus on my target before a deep voice interrupted me.

"I'd hate to be on the receiving end of that blow."

I paused for a second at Dark's voice. Sighing I dropped my stance and sheathed my sword before turning to look at her. For a second Dark's usual commanding aura dropped and I could see a fresh cut over her eye I know wasn't there this morning. For a second my heart seized thinking my dream was true before she once again interrupted my thoughts.

"Rough night?"

"You could say that."

"Ouch, can't sleep or night terrors?"

"Who said it had to be either." I snap at her, that question hit too close to home.

Her arms rise in a defensive manner, "Sorry, I didn't think we left you with that much energy today. After all it's Saturday, we didn't hold back either."

I deflated at her words; she didn't deserve to bear the brunt of my frustrations.

"I'm sorry; it's been a long day."

"I didn't think we pushed you all that much. It was a tough routine today for sure, but you all have improved since we first began. Can't say I didn't enjoy making the Olympians scramble around though"

'Gods, this woman might be the death of me if she keeps making cute remarks like that. W-wait what? Cute?' I flushed red briefly, turning to hide my face slightly.

"Hey now, why are you hiding that beautiful face? It's a shame to deprive the rest of the world from such a wonder."

I flushed even redder, but I obeyed turning to face her and coming face to face with swell of her neck. I wasn't sure if I could turn redder, but somehow I managed. I took a peek at her grinning face before taking a step back.

"Such a lovely shade of red my dear," She teased.

'Yes well you aren't helping matters standing so close.' I think to myself.

"Now are you ready to tell me what really wrong Reyna." She sounded so concerned, like my wellbeing was all that mattered. My heart flutter for a second.

"It's fine Dark, no need to worry." I try to placate her.

"Yes and pigs can fly."

"Well the Sow was a flying pig."

I could hear the gears in her head turning, before she gave me a blank look.

"Very funny, but if you won't talk, then I have the perfect place to sit and watch the sun rise.

The sudden topic change left me reeling, but thinking over it. It wasn't a bad idea; it wasn't like I could go back to the ranch now anyways.

"Alright then, lead the way Dark."

With her grin back in place she took off heading towards the ranch's borders. My heart stuttered again at the little skip in her step and I could already feel my mood improving. This was getting ridiculous how I was acting like a giddy school girl around her. I am a roman warrior, Praetor of the twelfth legion. I don't start developing crushes on random people.

Wait … Do I have a crush on her? I sneak a look at her; she was walking a slight distance ahead. She wasn't saying anything, but she had a small grin on her face that made my stomach twist.

Yeah this was definitely a crush. I feel my face pale slightly, no Aphrodite said no one could heal my heart and yet she seemed to love messing with my love life.

"Reyna? Hello Earth to Reyna. Come in Reyna." Darks say hanging over me.

I jerk back slightly, no I need to get this under control, and I will not have my heart broken again.

"Sorry, I must have space out for a second Dark.'

Dark's shrugs before sitting on the fence marking the ranch border, "its ok, it happens to the best of us."

I nod, before sitting next to her. We stared back at the ranch for a moment in silence before she once again broke it.

"Remember how the first time I showed everyone this place?"

"Showed us? You brought us all here pointed to an empty hill and yelled that's our new camp."

"Yes, then I removed the glamour and you were all rather shocked."

"Yes because seeing a 100 acre ranch appear out of thin air isn't shocking." I grumble sarcastically.

"But it was funny; you should have seen your faces. You do realize I am Chaos's right hand woman. I have more tricks up my sleeves."

I couldn't help but smile, "Well that would make sense, but you don't act like her right hand would. You're so kind and gentle when dealing with us."

I almost missed the evil grin, it happened so fast, but it was there.

"I'm far from kind most of the time, but you're right. You demigods impressed me, earned my respect and everything."

"Of course we have. We managed to defeat a primordial and each other at the same time."

Dark gave a slight chuckle that made my heart flutter, curse these stupid feeling.

We both fell silent again, this time watching the sun rise over the ranch bathing it in a golden glow.

"Have you been having nightmares often?"

Her question caught me off guard for a moment. "N-no, not really."

Dark raised a single eyebrow at me and I knew the jig was up. "Fine, yes nightmares are a big part of my life, but this wasn't like the others. Normally I can control my dreams, but this one took me by surprise." I felt myself tearing up again, no this one was the one of the worst nightmares I've ever had.

Suddenly I felt Dark embrace me and I melted under touch. She was so warm it was hard to just sink into that feeling of safety.

"It must have been a really bad one. I'm sorry. Would you like to talk about it?"

I nodded slightly, I've always heard talking helps, but I never found anyone willing to listen.

"I was stuck in a white room, there was this voice and these screen. All I could hear or see was my failures, the taunts thrown my way, I saw Jason and Percy happy with their girlfriends and for a second I felt my heart break again. I always managed to fall for the guys who are hopelessly in love with someone else."

I felt Dark tense slightly but I kept going, the dam was broken and now everything was rushing out.

"Then everything changed and I saw Camp HalfBlood burning and everyone I knew dead or dying on a field. And there standing in the middle of it all was Octavian, our rogue augur. He was standing over all the bodies before he … he stabbed you. Then I woke up. I couldn't fall asleep after that if I tried, every time I closed my eyes I'd see you bloody and bruised. I-I-I" My voice broke for a second before Dark shushed me quietly.

"Ok I think I get now, I'm guessing seeing the cut earlier didn't exactly help either."

I shook my head quietly not trusting myself to speak. I felt Dark pull me closer before sighing.

"Well maybe I set your fears to ease a bit; I got this cut on a recon mission. Monster attacks are at a low and you've noticed the new recruits lately correct?"

I nod slightly burying my face into her jacket a bit more.

"Well I stumble across a hellhound pack that was seemingly patrolling a large patch of land. I tried to get closer, but I guess I snapped a twig and I had a hellhound pack bearing down on me. One of the mutts got a lucky shot to my face before I managed to get myself out. You can imagine seeing a black blur rushing past the forest being chased by 3 or 4 dogs could be pretty comical."

I giggled slightly at the mists attempt to cover this incident up. I felt myself relax slightly as she continued on telling me stories of various times she or Mad or even Shade had to explain how they managed to escape dire circumstances only to have moon scold them for hurting themselves.

Eventually her voice start to lure me back to sleep and I couldn't fight the feeling of warmth and security I felt. With each word my eyelids would drop further and suddenly I felt two arms hoist me up. With a startled squeak I curled into Dark's arms further before I felt her walking back to the ranch. A small smile spread across my lips, this wasn't too bad, and I could get used to this I thought before I finally surrendered to sleep

* * *

(Unknown Location)

"The traps are almost complete and our army is ready my lords."

"And what of the guardians around the camp?"

"They have yet to reveal themselves."

"How pitiful, do we have any targets yet?"

"Several gods can be turned, but the demigods are firmly allied with them."

"Chip that trust away. The demigods are powerful in their own right."

"Yes my Lords."

"Soon we will have our revenge."

"And this time The Guardian will die."

* * *

 **Author's Note: First I'd like to thank all the reviewers for your support. Second I'm sorry for rushing the last part but I was starting to make everyone way too OOC, while I try to keep them in character forgive me if my attempt to display Reyna fall a bit short. Third, I have a few ideas I'm hoping to start soon so everything will make sense soon. Lastly Tune in next time. Things are going to start to pick up soon.**

 **P.S. I realize I have been skipping a lot of events, but I couldn't figure out how to shove them into the story line properly, they might get their own standalone later.**


	6. Mentors and Arguments

**AN: I realize I normally do this, but I thought I should apologize for the wait on this chapter. I've been traveling a lot recently so I haven't had the energy to write until now. (Even a stomach bug won't stop me from writing), so I would like you all to forgive me this one time. I have no intention of leaving any of my stories uncompleted. They just happen to take a big slot of my time. Plus this chapter was killer to write, nothing wanted to work out properly. Thanks for understanding and now we begin our feature event.**

Summary: Peace never last for long, there's always that one enemy that never gives up. No matter how the Olympians may try to patch things up, another enemy has set his sights on earth and this time, they're going to need some outside help. … That is if they decide to accept it. Reyna\ () OC

Setting: 2 years after the Giant War.

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

{Messages}

 _'Thought speak'_

-Chapter 6-

(Reyna's POV)

Waking up in bed the next morning was an odd sensation, with only hazy memories of what happened the previous night, it almost felt like a dream. Sitting up in bed, the magically expanded ranch house was unusually calm. A quick glance at the clock showed the time to be around noon, a second glance confirmed the fact before I barreled out of bed rushing to get ready.

'I can't believe I slept in!' I screamed in my head, 'Stupid, of all the days.'

Throwing on my Praetor cape, while trying to tie my sword to my belt, before bolting out the door and down the stairs leading outside. Rushing out onto the grassy field, I slowed my pace slightly. Everyone was either getting some last second training in or off in small groups talking. Slowing down, even more, I came to a stop just before the swords pit.

A slight grin spread across my face as I managed to recall a slightly confused Dark the night before. A slight chuckle came unbidden as the rest of the memory play through my head. For all her reputation scaring the ever-loving shit out of the Olympians, she could be surprisingly adorable. The way her face could light up over the simplest of things, like watching someone perfect a move she taught them, or how she could sense when someone was having a bad day.

We never saw much of her during the day, but in the afternoons, she would take the time to help anyone with anything. The Gods may see her as hard and unrelenting, and to be fair she was, she expected the best out of everyone and if you didn't perform she could come down on you hard, but she cared, she cared about us so much that for many of the younger demigods, her approval was something they treasured over their parents. We never felt like chess pieces to her, she saw us as people, as something to be proud of.

The small grin I had present on my face grew slightly as I shook myself out of my thoughts, I had to meet up with the gang before the announcements today. Hazel mentioned something about a field trip. Sparing one last glance to the occupied swords pit, I weaved through the crowd pushing all thoughts of the previous night to the back of her head to go over later.

* * *

(Little Time Skip*)

"Now that we finished laying out the changes and standards we expect to see, we can finally get to the last test before we assign you to your mentor," Moon explained softly.

I sigh slightly at the mention of another test, the past month was filled was small exams that seemed to pop up randomly. Stretching slightly to loosen my muscles I listened with half an ear to the rules of the objective. I caught Annabeth flash me a small glare telling me to focus, but after an hour of sitting here, I was bored and tense. Giving her a small nod she turned her attention back to the lecture, sighing a bit more I glanced around. Mad was leaning off the stage glaring at the assembled Olympians, while Shade was picking at her nails with a knife as Moon continue to lecture. Wilting slightly as I couldn't spot Dark I turned my attention to the Olympians.

Many had bruises all over, some were sporting small cuts, but they all look exhausted. I smiled slightly at the dark circles under their eyes and the slight hunch of their shoulders. Dark must have been drilling them hard. I stifled a smile at the thought of Dark dressed in a drill sergeant yelling orders at the Gods.

I shook my head, and glanced at the stage again. To my surprise I say Dark standing behind Shade mirroring Mad's position. However; instead glaring at the Olympians she was looking straight at me and for a second I froze when our eyes met. With a small wave, she looked away addressing Shade. My face flushed slightly, and quickly turned away growling to myself, 'this crush is getting out of hand' I thought slightly trying to get my emotions back under control.

A small nudge snaps me out of my head, a quick glance showed everyone getting and heading over to begin starting line. I raised an eyebrow and glanced at the person who nudged me. Dark's amused look almost made me flush red before I regained my composure.

"Daydreaming I see," Dark teased.

This time, I couldn't stop the rush of blood, "N-no I-I was just distracted." I mumbled

The smirk on Dark's face grew a bit, "Now you would have had me convinced if you didn't stutter."

I flushed a bit more before biting down on my tongue, I couldn't trust myself to talk properly. Sadly this seemed to amuse Dark even further, as she chuckled softly. Shaking my head slightly I fought down the fluttering in my stomach.

"Sorry, I had a lot on my mind."

Dark's smirk faded a bit before she turns away hiding her face from me for a moment. I could spot a trace of a slight frown before she turned back to me with a full smirk on her face.

"Well I hope you sort it all out soon, your group is due at the obstacle course in an hour." With a slight wave, she dissolved into the shadows right before my eyes. With a surprised blink I stared at the spot she stood before shaking myself out of my stupor, that was odd even for Dark.

"Hey Reyna," Leo called from a slight distance away from the course, " Percy says we need to warm up! Something about setting the best score impresses all the ladies." With a lavish wink to a group of Venus girls, a few dagger throws later Leo was suitably neutralized.

With an uncharacteristic giggle, I went to help him off the ground. "You really need to learn some humility."

He just waved me off before heading off to annoy Frank and Hazel. With a soft smile, I went to warm up with Annabeth and Piper. We didn't talk much, instead choosing to watch the groups run the course. With each group, the landscape seemed to change, but the objectives were the same. Score a target with a spear or bow before a sprint to a few animatronics, defeat those it was a few footing challenges before some parkour and the end of the course was at the top cliff.

It seemed easy enough, but the changing terrain could cause a few issues. Watching the final team run through the course only confirmed the fact. A few of the less experienced demigods stumbled when the terrain changed under them, the older demigods kept running not giving their falling teammates a second glance.

I narrowed my eyes slightly, it seemed everyone was trying to outdo the other. I could hear Percy and Annabeth 'tsk' in annoyance, a sentiment shared by Jason and Piper apparently. Before long the last members crossed the finish line. A few words from Mad, Shade, and Moon and the team was sent off the field. Dark stood behind the trainers looking unimpressed by the results so far.

"Group Alpha, report to the starting line," Shade said, her voice carrying easily over the din of the surrounding demigods. With a quick glance to my group, I locked eyes with Frank, tilting my head towards the slower members of our group, in particular, Leo and Piper as they had the least amount of training. With a nod he and Hazel moved to the back of the group, Percy noticed this and gave us both a grateful nod as he took a place at the front. The rest of the group formed a loose line, I could sense the slight surprise from most of the demigods.

After a moment a loud whistle was heard and we took off. Jumping over obstacles and running straight towards the Bows we managed to make it there in one big group, as one we all managed to tag a target about 100 meters away in one fell swoop. Leo let out a small whoop of joy before we were off again. This time, Piper got tangled up on a root before I managed to pull her back up her feet. She gave me a grateful nod to which I just nodded as we reach the animatronics. There were only about 12 of them, and judging by the slow movements, they weren't set too high. Between us, we took them down in record time, though if I'm honest Percy and Annabeth took out most of them with a few moves.

Taking a moment to catch our breaths, I glanced over the group. Suppressing a small smile I noticed that we had yet to leave anyone behind, and a quick glance at my watch showed we were the fastest so far. A whistle caught my attention as I noticed everyone waiting for me to get ready. With a nod, I took my place in the middle of the group. The rest of the course was a breeze and with Frank bringing up the back we easily made it to the end.

The Cliffside was probably the hardest part, 'That's an understatement' I thought. Piper and Leo almost slipped a few times only to recover or be pulled up by Jason. I was so distracted trying to help everyone I almost didn't notice my handhold crumble. Reaching out in shock i dropped a few feet before Percy was able to catch me. Reaching the top of the cliff, we saw Dark talking to Shade, Moon and Mad quietly. Pulling Hazel up, they all turned to face us.

"Well done Team Alpha, that's the fastest time yet," Moon grinned.

"Impressive teamwork," Mad growled.

Shade nodded. "Now we've already assigned everyone to their mentor already so starting with-."

"I'll take them all," Dark cut her off.

Shade glared at Dark slightly before relenting.

"You'll all be with Dark it seems. She had yet to take an apprentice, so you'll be her only team*." Shade explain.

Dark was grinning widely, I could see a shudder run through Mad before moon chuckled quietly.

"Good luck cubs, Darks a taskmaster," Mad warned.

We could only nod, with a cheery wave, they set us on the field before addressing the demigods.

"That concludes our lessons for the day. You each have received your mentor, you are free to go for the day." Dark's voice carried over the large field quieting even the most rowdy of demigods.

"As a reward for your progress, those interest well be welcomed to head to the nearby town for whatever they need," Moon announced a smile stuck firmly on her face.

"Mad would be happy to escort you to the town's borders, all we ask is you keep a low profile and don't attract attention to yourself." Shade continued.

A choked sputter from Mad led me to believe that he didn't agree to this beforehand. A glare to a chuckling Dark confirmed this fact. A few happily squeals rang through the air, a quick glance around me showed a few happy couples. Percy and Annabeth were talking in hushed voices, while Piper was jumping up and down next to Jason who was watching in amusement.

I waited for the pang of longing that normally accompanied these moments and almost visibly started when it didn't. A heavy glaze snapped me out of my stupor again. 'I really need to stop zoning out,'* I thought. I looked around and noticed Dark smiling at me a few feet away. We locked eyes again and all higher brain functions stopped.

Her eyes held so much power and wisdom, but under that, there was a hint of amusement making it look like her eyes were sparkling. All too soon Shade leaned over to whisper something to Dark. Dark broke out of our little staring contest and her smile slipped off her face. Brows furrowed both Dark and Shade turned to walk away, but before they left Dark glanced back throwing a cheery wave at me both they both sank into the shadows slowly.

Feeling my face heat up I made a quick retreat back to the Ranch house. Today was emotionally draining and nothing sounded better than a good nap. I could think of these mixed emotions another time. Shutting the door to my room I flopped over on the bed, not bothering to remove my armor I passed out the moment my head hit the pillow.

* * *

(Time Skip; A Few Hours)

Opening my eyes blearily, I sat up rubbing the sleep from my eyes. A glance at my clock showed the flashing numbers 12 am, yawning I winced at the dryness of my throat. Taking a moment to shed my armor. Sneaking out of the hallway I turned towards the main kitchen, grabbing a glass of water I turned to go back when I heard a few hushed voices. Intrigued I stepped quietly toward them stopping a fair distance away.

"Monster reports are getting worse Dark if this keeps up we may lose control over camps we won."

"I know, I already have Mad on clearing out a few of them." The second voice, who I guessed was Dark replied.

"That's not going to help and you know."

"It can help stem the tide."

"Dark, he can't hold them off and we need him to train the troops."

"Shade you know why I can't reveal myself yet."

"I'm not asking you too. We need a few hits and we can control the battle."

"… I don't like this. There are too many unknowns."

"If we don't do this we might lose this war before it begins."

"How did He figure it out yet. They weren't supposed to know yet!"

"I'm not sure, but for now, we have to focus. Scouts Pan and Sno will be reporting to you in a week. We need to act soon."

I heard a loud sigh before Shade spoke again. "What is going on Dark? You're never like this."

Silence reign true for a moment I made a move to leave, but suddenly a loud creak sounded from the floor boards. Two animalistic growls cut through the icy silence, in a quick motion, Dark and Shade appeared in front of me. Their eyes glows a fierce red and green respectively, the moon glinted off suddenly longer fangs before sudden disappearing. I blink unsure if it was a trick of the light or the real thing, but Shade quickly snapped me out of it.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, her normally neutral tone took a harsh edge. I tried to stammer a response, but the word failed to form.

"I-I w-was, w-water, I didn't mean to. Heard voices."

Dark put a hand on my shoulder making me flinch away instinctively. Her eyebrows furrowed even more. With a glance Shade, Shade glared at me once more before walking out of the empty room. With a neutral face, she walked over to the counter of the kitchen.

"How much did you hear?"

I froze for a second before responding, "Monster Reports." I reply meekly.

At her nod I felt myself relax slightly, something was better than this tension.

"I guess we shouldn't have been talking in the hallways then, but we thought everyone was asleep or out in town." She gave a dry chuckle that sounded nothing like her.

I swallowed before nodding, we sat in silence before I finally gathered the courage to speak.

"What did she mean, Dark? What camps are you talking about?"

"It's nothing, just preparations."

I felt a flash of red hot anger, they were hiding something. I sat quietly for a moment before trying again.

"Preparations for what?" I asked with a harsh edge to my words.

Dark visibly stiffened, her next words were nothing but a low growl. "War, we aren't training you for fun."

I felt like growling at her myself when I responded. "So why do I get the feeling you're hiding something."

Dark stood up suddenly, her eyes flashing red for a moment I swore they turned black before she blinked and it was gone. "Because until now, we have yet to see a level of competence. The Gods can barely lead themselves and you demigods have too much on your plate."

She had yet to raise her voice above a normal speaking tone, but it was becoming clear that she was just as frustrated by the circumstances as I am. However; I should have taken a moment to calm down before I spoke, but I was sick and tired of riddles and agendas.

"So you decide to keep this all from us. You're worse than Zeus." The moment the words fell from my lips Dark's stance changed. She crouched low on her feet ready to lunge or bolt, Her face twisted in a vicious snarl, but her eyes shone with a half hid hurt. My heart caught in my throat and I couldn't help the shiver going up my spine. Her glare pinned me to my spot and I could see why the Gods feared her so much.

"You can accuse me of anything, I am have hiding reports from the real world, but what I did was to keep you safe. So you do not get the right to compare me to your sniveling excuse of a leader." She rose from her crouch, her snarl still present. She turned on her heel and walked out of the room without another word.

I sat in silence for a bit as the weight my words finally hit me. Doubling over I clutched the edge of my seat. 'What have I done," I thought. A wave of guilt hit me remembering her words. 'Stupid, stupid, why did I say that?' thinking over my actions once more I stood up suddenly. I had to make this right before it got any worse. I ran outside hoping to spot her, flinging open the door I jump down the steps looking for a single trace of her. A few frantic seconds of search went by before my brain reconnected. She could disappear into the shadows if she didn't want to be found she wouldn't.

Hanging my head, I tried to suppress the wave of guilt welling up, my eyes stinging as I felt tears trying to run down my face. Shaking my head I walked back to the ranch, the guilt was eating me, but I couldn't apologize. I should have never doubted her.

A small scuffle drew my attention and for a second I was glad for the distraction. Walking alongside the house I was two figures wrestling while a third was on the ground face down. Quickening my pace I could make out the soft glow of an Olympian and the trademark pin of one of the trainers. Drawing closer I could see Mad raining down blows on Hera, shifting my focus to the third figure. The flicker of concern quickly turned to horror when I made out Dark's trademark leather jacket, ignoring the wrestling duo I rush over to her feeling sick to my stomach.

Hitting my knees next to her I noticed the serrated blade gripped between her hands and the ever-growing puddle of blood. I could feel the bile in my throat as I tore off a section of my shirt trying to stop the flow of blood. I tried to fight the wave of emotion starting to rise, but I couldn't stop the tears welling up in my eyes. Glancing over to Mad and Hera, I noticed that they had stood up and Hera was attempting to escape. Mad, on the other hand, wouldn't let her, each time she took a step or tried to move he'd be there. After a few second Hera dropped to the ground and I finally got a good look at the queen of the gods.

She was a bloody mess, golden ichor staining her clothes and a spatter of red was present under it. Her face was nothing more than a big bruise, but it was her eyes that caught my attention. The normally superior look of authority she had was gone, instead, her eyes were glazed over, her pupils moving wildly as if she saw something around her. A pained grunt drew me out of my analysis, turning my gaze back at Dark I was surprised to see her trying to sit up already. Staring at her in shock I quickly moved to stop her.

"Stop you're just going to hurt yourself."

At her unimpressed look, I felt a surge of guilt. It was my fault she got hurt, and she knows it. I feel a few tears leak out as I close my eyes. A moment passes when I feel some brush them away, opening my eyes, I look at Dark who by now was sitting just fine. Throwing my arms around her I let myself go for a few moment blabbering out apologies. I felt her wrap her arms around me and we sat there as she tried to comfort me and I sobbed into her shoulder. The stress of my entire lifetime poured out into this single moment and after a few minute, we sat there in silence.

After a few minutes, I noticed Mad and Hera were gone and looked back at Dark. Her face was only a few inches away and I squeak as I stumbled backward in shock. Her sudden laughter rang throughout the air and I flushed red, she didn't laugh often, it was normally a quick chuckle or amused sigh. I hide my face slightly as she started to calm down, but at her grunt, I quickly came concerned again.

"Your injury!"

Dark waved me off showing the wound, it had stopped bleeding and was already healing. I was sure by now my jaw would have fallen off if it weren't for the events of the night. Speaking of nights I fought off a yawn as I crawl over to Dark who was content to stay sitting on the ground.

"Eventful night wouldn't you say."

I nodded still feeling guilty for my part in all this. Of course Dark wasn't the type to overlook these types of details so I guess what she said next shouldn't have been much of surprise.

"It's not your fault you know that. Neither were your words back in the house wrong."

"… But they were, you're nothing like the Olympians. You only wanted to keep us safe for a while longer."

I felt the guilt welling back up as I sat next to careful to avoid her injured side. She reaches out pulling a bit closer ignoring my feeble protest.

"No, we shouldn't have hidden this. I think Shade and I just need to learn to trust a bit more."

I nodded quietly not in the mood to argue more with her, but a nagging question refused to back down.

"Dark. … Are we friends?" I asked quietly, half hoping she wouldn't hear me.

To my dismay, Dark suddenly leaned out of contact and stared me down.

"What do you mean? Of course, we are, it's not like I can make friends with the Olympians."

Her tone was joking, but I could hear an undercurrent of fear and disappointment? Nah it must be something else. I nodded happily leaning back into her, I couldn't bring myself to move away or suggest to leave. As my eyes dropped, I could feel the telltale coldness of Dark's shadow travel. Surrendering myself to sleep, I could only smile as a last coherent thought passed through my mind.

'Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to fall in love again'

* * *

 **An: Ok I want to address a few concerns.**

 **1-** **Pace. I know so far this is very action heavy, and events are happening very quickly. I blame myself on the use of time skips, but I can't exactly have 6 chapter detailing nothing more than day to day life. (Plus I can be very impatient with my writing at times)**

 **2-** **Plot. Some of you may have a lot of questions on what's going on, don't worry I'll explain all soon,**

 **3-** **Characters. I was hoping to go into character development a bit, but that didn't work. I will be going to everyone's' back group and history in the coming chapters.**

 **4-** **Fluff. I'm not too good with fluff so bear with me as I figure it out.**

 **Thanks for reading, leave a review anything is helpful even flames. Contact me if you want, always open to talk. And I think that's pretty much it. Expect a new chapter in a week, daily updates are hard to pull off nowadays.**


	7. Mixed Feelings and Hugs

Summary: Peace never last for long, there's always that one enemy that never gives up. No matter how the Olympians may try to patch things up, another enemy has set his sights on earth and this time, they're going to need some outside help. … That is if they decide to accept it. Reyna\ () OC

Setting: 2 years after the Giant War.

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

{Messages}

 _'Thought speak'_

-Chapter 7-

(Dark's POV)

Staring down at a sleeping Reyna, a small smile spread across my face as I shook my head. She really made this a habit of hers. A small grin formed as I remembered the last time someone trusted me enough to do this. Usually, my aura or my personality, in general, made many distrustful of me. For someone to do this, several times, in fact, showed such trust, it filled me with such contentedness. Staring at her closed eyes I felt myself drawn to her more than ever before. A burst of warmth rushed through me and my heart fluttered.

Mad cleared his throat to draw my attention to him as looked at me from his little hiding spot in the corner of a shadow. He looked over my still healing wound and almost did a double take when he saw the warm bundle next to me.

"I'm guessing she does this often if you aren't surprised."

Surprising myself slightly, I let out a soft laugh as I nodded. I couldn't keep anything from him; he was my brother after all, in more ways than one. His face lit up and for once, he looked like the boy I once knew as a child.

"She's always surprising me, even if she doesn't know it."

Mad smiled, before reaching out to help me set her down in her bed. Slipping her shoes off me tucked her blanket over her before leaning down to brush away a few stray strands of hair from her face. Transfixed for a moment I leaned down and brushed my lips against her forehead before standing up and walking out with mad trailing behind me.

As soon as we were out of the Demigods' quarters he grabbed me by the arm and led me to an empty room. Sighing at his actions, I went along with him knowing exactly what he was going to do next. Swiftly locking the door he stood between me and the door with a questioning look on his face. I ignored him for a second as I took a seat on the bed available. A few seconds passed in silence before he spoke again.

"You like her, don't you?"

I gave him a sad smile response before nodding. He shook his head, before looking me again.

"Do you think maybe she could-"

I cut him off with a feral snarl, I could feel my fangs growing and I was sure my eyes were as dark as blood.

"I gave up on that years ago and you know why." I all but roared.

His stance took a defensive but stubborn quality as we stared each other down. This was no longer a brother or sister or anything remotely human, this was an Alpha staring down a Beta. Slowly after a few moments, Mad started to shift back into a more submissive stance trying to appease me, but only growled at him until he bowed his head down.

I stopped snarling and we sat in silence before I spoke.

"I'm not sure anymore mad. I rather not find out it was her and then watch this world die along with everything else."

"Bullshit!" I glared at him as he continued. "You're just scared of what will happen if it wasn't her! Dark, I found my mate and she died in my arms. I won't see her reborn for the next three hundred years! I don't want you to make the same mistake."

"She's not my mate!" I roared at him, "I have never met her or her past souls! I don't even know if I have one! And I wouldn't be surprised after all who wants to be stuck with such a curse!"

Mad's face fell at my outburst. We stared at each other for a few more second before he turned to unlock the door.

"You have one, I'm sure of it and if I'm right she's standing right in front of you. You're just too scared to go after her. You need to let go of the past Dark, our lives are too long for such regrets."

With that, he left and I was facing an empty room. Closing my eyes, I raised my arm brought it down on the wall. A sickening snap made me wince as I felt a bone or two snap. I retracted my arm from the new hole in the wall and inspected the small cuts littering my hand. With a heavy sigh, I set the bones back in place before redirecting my energy to healing the broken bones.

The rest of my time was nothing more than restless pacing and failed attempts of sleep.

* * *

(Time skip: Morning, Training field)*

Stalking across the patch of grass I had commandeered for today's session. I barked out an order to Olympians, the demigods struggling to keep up with the pace I had set for them watched on in slight fear.

The previous night had done nothing to calm me down and that coupled with my lack of sleep made for a rather irritable morning.

"Zeus! Square up your stance. One lucky blow is all it takes for someone to take you down."

Zeus glowered at me but thankfully obliged before I snapped at him. I glared at him for a second longer to get my point across before moving my gaze over the frightened demigods. They all flinched as I scanned the row for any faults. Growling slightly at my inability to find a mistake I gestured to Mad to test the shield wall's strength.

Without hesitation, Mad threw himself at the wall, in what would usually bring down the strongest of men, but the wall held. There were a few shocked shrieks that made my eye twitch, but in the end, the demigod had outstripped the Olympians in terms of maneuvers.

"That's it! We're done for the day. Tomorrow we will analyze the benefits to our group tactics. Don't forget we will also be starting on site medical practices." Shade announced.

She caught my eye as I turned to leave, and the subtle frown on her face told me all I needed to know. With an angry sigh, I nodded and stalked over to our usual meeting area. I turned my thoughts to the previous night. Once again a warmth feeling settled over me before Mad's word struck an icy pick in my heart.

Shaking the burning words away, I focused on the warmth I felt with Reyna. I was so lost in thought that when a hand settled on my shoulder, I turned around with a snarl and fierce scowl.

Instantly the hand recoiled, and my eyes glared down at pitch black hair and warm black eyes wide in shock. Guilt filled me in a heartbeat and my vicious facade melted as quickly as it came.

"R-Reyna! Don't sneak up on me like that." I almost scowled at the stutter, but I refrained from doing so. Reyna, on the other hand, had no such obligations. She smiled slightly at my rather clear shock.

"I've been trying to get your attention for a few minutes now."

I sighed again, before plastering on a small smirk.

"Oh is that so? Well, you have my attention now. What's up?"

Reyna smiled sadly, and my heart pretty much stopped. It was becoming harder to stop myself from grabbing her and running away so no one could ever hurt her.

"I wanted to check on you. Last time I saw you I was rather … well, I wasn't myself."

My smirk started to fade and was instead replaced by a real smile.

"No worries here. Everything should be sealed up by this time Wednesday."

The look she shot me made it clear she didn't quite believe me. I laughed slightly and she flushed pink for a moment. I shot her a sly wink and to my growing amusement, she started to turn red. Deciding to take it easy on her I moved my jacket and shirt down to show a giant scab over my right shoulder. Reyna's eyes flew open slightly before I dropped my hand and covered up the wound again.

"Believe me now?"

I got a slight nod as she glanced between my shoulder and my face. My trademark smirk growing slightly I gesture for her to join me. She hesitated for a moment before falling in stride next to me.

"I was thinking, about what you said last night, and I realized you were right Reyna."

"Dark, no! I was-"

"Let me finish. I had no right to leave you and the other leaders out of the loop for so long, but you must know normally we don't have such a large group to work with. Especially with so many we might not be able to trust, so that's why I want to start making things right, in fact, you saved me the trouble of having to hunt you down later on."

I think I shocked her into silence, but after a few moments, I felt a pair of arms being thrown around me. Taken back at the move I struggled to keep us both upright as Rena snuggled into me. All sense of time and decency was thrown out the door as I relished the feeling.

It couldn't have been long, but it felt like ages before she drew back. She seemed to realize what had done, and I saw the usually cool and calm Praetor descend into panicked stammering. The sight of the usually strong woman in front of me being so flustered over a hug made me smile wider than any before. A laugh bubbled up in my chest and before long I was giggling like a schoolchild on the first day of school.

In the time it took I to calm down Reyna had turned into such a delicious shade of crimson. Choking off the last of my giggles, I couldn't help but think to myself. 'Maybe it wouldn't be such a terrible thing to fall back in love. '

* * *

 **An: I'm Sorry! This took longer than I'm willing to admit. I'm sorry it's not proofread or anything, but I wanted this off my desk as so as possible and I will fix this as soon as I'm back home.**

 **Updates are going to be harder for me as I'm entering school again, but hopefully, the chapters will start to get longer in order to compensate.**

 *** I had to cut that thought off before it spiraled down into flames.**

 **What do you think so far? There's a lot of drama in the future. I have a few things planned out for the next 3 chapters. Hopefully, by then I can dive into the plot once again. Rate and review, anything helps!**

 **Signing off here Dark.**

 **(This is Mad, Dark's brother. Yeah, she based a character off me nice huh ;) Anyway, she won't let me see her art for the story, but I think you'll be seeing it soon. Someone actually liked what she wrote, can you believe that? Anyways she'll be posting the art for this sooner or later. Maybe I'll make another appearance before that. Anyway, I wanted to see what all the fuss was about, Bye!)**


	8. This Isn't Quite Right

AN: I'm sorry this isn't another chapter, I'm currently working on it however. Until then, I have found a new Beta, Archer1eye, he has been so kind as to help me with my previous chapters. Thus I would to say, chapter 1 has been redone, and there a few new details you might want to look over now. I will alternate between rewrites and actual chapter. That being said this is the last Author's chapter you'll ever.

Best of wishes

-Dark

Summary: Peace never last for long, there's always that one enemy that never gives up. No matter how the Olympians may try to patch things up, another enemy has set his sights on earth and this time, they're going to need some outside help. … That is if they decide to accept it. Reyna\ () OC

Setting: 2 years after the Giant War.

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

{Messages}

'Thought speak'

-Chapter 7-

(Reyna's POV)

You know when Dark allowed the rest of the leaders and I to listen to the scout reports, I really thought I would have been paying more attention. It wasn't that the report was boring, Olympus knows I had my fair share of them in New Rome, but I couldn't stand how the scout was practically straddling Dark the entire time. I was never the jealous type, but it seemed like Dark wasn't going to make this crush any easier on me.

I refrained from shooting another glare at the scout as she recounted the final camps she encountered, but the words flew right over my head. I glanced at Dark again, but like all the other times she showed no sign of discomfort or anything really. She just looked neutrals and deep in thought. I tried, I really did try to pay attention, but every time I could focus the scout would shift and I would dissolve into a jealous fit. A pair of sea green eyes snapped me out of my stupor.

Percy and Jason were looking at me worriedly making various signs for 'Are you ok?' I wanted to laugh at their antics, when in the corner of my eyes the scout shifted again this time leaning a bit too close for comfort into Dark. She didn't even react, she was just staring blankly ahead. I felt a snarl curling up in my chest, and I frowned heavily trying not to glare at the offending scout. Percy and Jason followed my gaze and their eyes narrowed in confusion. I think Dark finally registered the heavy looks she was getting and looked up. Her eyes meet mine as I tried to restrain my anger, before moving to Percy and Jason, they were both giving her slightly confused, but angry glances. Her brows furrowed in confusion for a second.

"And that's all we managed to find." The scout concluded.

Dark's gaze snapped to the girl in her lap, before giving a soft smile.

"Thanks Pandie, send the written report to Shade and she can go over it in detail. Now if you will I've lost all feeling in my legs." The scout, newly dubbed Pandie laughed before getting up.

"Sorry Tene, old habits are hard to break." She giggled and I felt my heart sink slightly. Old habits? I felt my heart ache slightly. Of course, yes because the smoking hot warrior just had to have an equally beautiful assassin of sorts as her girlfriend.

"Too true, and what i have said about the nicknames? Demigods you're dismissed for now. However; I would like to speak with Percy and Jason in a minute. Reyna if you would stay behind for a second." Dark asked. Annabeth and Piper were a bit reluctant to leave, but a grin from Pandie sent them on their way, which was slightly surprising Piper could get really possessive when she wanted to.

I felt my heart break a little more, I just wanted to go and nurse my aching heart and yet now I had to sit through this. I nodded quietly glancing longingly toward the door. I was about to ask why she had me stay behind I was interrupted.

"Oh right Tene just admit it, you love my nicknames. Also Berry says hi." Pandie gave Dark a sheepish look. Dark laughed for a moment before responding in kind. "Are you sure that's all she said. I know better than to make a move on a taken woman." Dark winked. The words took a moment to sink in, and when they did Pandie flashed me quick wink. I felt my cheeks warm up, guess I wasn't as discreet as I had hoped.

With that Pandie took her leave, giving Dark a brief hug, before jumping down through a shadow. My eyes slightly widen at the use of Dark's more complicated 'Shadow travel', I had remembered that Dark once said she was one of the few who was able to travel through the shadow realm, and was the only one that could do it with any sort of ease.

A soft chuckle jolted me out of my thoughts, as Dark gave me a sad smile. "Yeah, I may have forgotten to mention Pandie." Her smile faded a bit, and a dark cloud of emotion settled over her, "She's the closest thing I have to a pupil. Found her years ago, now I can't get rid of her. not even for her own safety."

I had to bite back a few surprised remarks as I took in the sadness in her tone. I tried to open my mouth to say something, anything if only to make sure the look on Dark's fade away, but the pain in her eyes made me freeze. It was as though someone had taken a shotgun and held it up to my heart, in that moment I wanted nothing more than to go back in time and kill the person responsible for her pain.

We sat in silence for a few second, before Dark finally composed herself enough to call in the boys from outside. I couldn't bring myself to speak, and before I could try Jason and Percy strode into the makeshift conference room. With a quick motion Dark sent me into the corner of the room where the shadows were the darkest. The silent message in her eyes bade me to stay quiet, and as she turned to face the boys I noticed that they had yet to realize I was still in the room.

In an instant Dark changed, instead of the woman I was getting used to seeing, instead of the girl I had laughed with and teased, I saw the same woman I first met. The woman so used to dealing with resistance she was able to intimidate some of the most powerful beings in the known universe within days of meeting her. This wasn't the woman I was falling in love with, no this was an all-powerful being, but even then I wasn't afraid, no when I stared at her all I could see was a girl who had gone through so much, who had lost everything, and still think she was the one to be blamed. My heart swelled, and I could only watch as the scene before me unfolded.

"Jason, Percy. I realize that you have your doubts, especially now that I have revealed some information we had been withholding for a while now. My purpose here is not to make enemies at this point, so I will grant you each a few moments to speak your minds."

Percy's face lightened slightly, obviously surprised by the turn of event, while Jason's foul mood worsened.

"You say this now, after you just told you've been withholding important information and expect us to believe you. Who's to know if you're even telling the truth, and this isn't some big plan to get us all killed." Jason all but roared at Dark.

I was so surprised by his outburst, that I almost gave myself away. As it was I could see Dark's ear twitch ever so slightly.

"Hey man, it's fine, at least she told us about it now." Percy tried to reason.

This did nothing to help if anything Jason was even more enraged now. "No, you don't get to pretend everything is fine here Percy. You may not have noticed it, but that doesn't mean I haven't. This woman is fake, nothing more than some harlot who thinks she can order us around. We have no proof that this threat she's talking about is even real. All we have is some girl who thinks she can fight and her little band of circus rejects."

Jason continued to rave and rant, his words becoming nothing more than enraged yells, and I couldn't understand why. He had been so happy, maybe a little distant whenever I talked about Dark, but he never showed any sign of doubt. He was by far the most faithful when this whole thing started. What changed?

"Yo, man calm down. What's wrong with you?" Percy yelled at Jason, fed up of all the ranting. "She made a mistake, now she fixed it. Why are you so angry."

Just as Percy uttered those last words, I could see Jason's eyes narrow, before Jason exploded into a flurry of motion. Jason lunged forward smashing his fist into Percy's gut, before raising his knee to collide with Percy's face, as he doubled over.

The room became deathly still as Jason stood over Percy, while Dark had taken a step forward.

"You're pathetic Percy, you never did notice how Reyna pined over you if you did we could have had such fun with her, stringing her along for years to come," in that moment everything I knew stopped. I didn't notice Percy cradling his face on the floor, nor did I see Dark's angry glare. All I could focus on was the ugly sneer on Jason's face as continued. "She was so desperate for love, but she never had the guts to fight for it. Oh how she pined, it was quite sad. She would have done anything if she thought she had a chance, but that changed. Now she's so in love with this harlot, that she's forgotten all about us. ALL ABOUT ME." He spat.

I felt my heart drop, to me the world ended in that one moment, this wasn't like him. I didn't notice Dark yelling at him, I didn't see Percy stand up and pummeling Jason. Everything faded away into the background. Jason, my oldest friend had been playing me all this time, the pain of his betrayal hit me all at once and I let out a strangled cry. I fell to my knees and the world came barreling down on me in full force.

Dark was kneeling next to me, she was saying something, but I couldn't hear her. Percy was still standing over Jason's broken and bruised body as he yells out various curses at the son of Zeus, but all I could see, all I could hear was Jason's infuriated words and the angry glare he leveled at me.

After a few moments, I started to fade back into myself. I could hear Dark trying to get my attention, and Percy still yelling at Jason.

"That's it, Reyna, focus on me, I don't think you'd like it very much if I ask Percy to splash you into consciousness."

This definitely got my attention, and I glared at Dark before she got another word out. "If you entertain that thought for another second, I will personally make sure you have all your clothes turned pink."

Dark just grinned in relief, "Seems like we don't need the lake water, Percy."

I hit her arm harshly glaring between them. "I refuse to have dirty water thrown at me. No matter the circumstance."

Dark let out a strained laugh as she tried to grin, but it was clear her heart wasn't in it. Her face showed none of the flurry of emotions I knew she had to be feeling, but it was her eyes that betrayed her. It was in her eyes that I saw the overwhelming concern for me, the undercurrent of fear, the fading traces of her rage, and pure unadulterated fear. I could have stared into her eyes forever, but all too soon she looked away.

I grabbed her arm forcing her to look back at me, and this time, I could see shame in her eyes. My heart ached for a moment before she spoke.

"What are we going to do with him," her tone was hard and cold, and I could stop myself from flinching. She noticed, after all, I wasn't that discreet about it, but the horror that flashed across her face. She stood up suddenly, and I never regretted anything more, than I did in that one moment.

"For now just throw him into a holding cell, we can discuss everything else later," Percy replied I don't think he was any better off than I was at the turn of events. After all, Jason was our friend, we knew him better than anyone.

Dark just nodded, before creating some restraints out of a shadow. My jaw dropped for the slightest second, I had no clue she could do that, and I stared for a moment before collecting myself. Dark was very gentle when she bound Jason's arm behind his back, and when he tried to fight she only tighten her grip before forcing his arm to bend the way she wanted it to. Jason himself resorted to yelling himself hoarse, none of what he said made any sense, and I couldn't help but feel there was something off about this whole thing, but before I was able to think more on it Dark summoned a few vaguely humanoid figures out of a shadow.

I wasn't sure she made them or they were just creatures she could use to her will, but they were terrifying, black soulless eyes and claws longer than my forearm. They were the stuff of nightmares, and even Jason paled at the thought of being handled by these monsters. Dark didn't look like she cared, and when Jason tried to protest Dark just leveled a cold glare at him until he fell silent. I couldn't help but shiver once again, this wasn't the Dark I knew. She would have been laughing or taunting him with a smug smile. No, this Dark was still, cold, unfeeling almost and it felt wrong.

The pain that hid behind the edges, the coldness in her actions, even the detached nature she held herself. It was all wrong, this beautiful, amazing, funny, witty, and so many other adjectives was not allowed to be sad. In that moment, I just wanted to take her into my arms and protect her from the horrors and pain of her past.

I must have zoned out because I the next thing I saw was the door being flung open and Dark storming out with Jason being dragged behind her. I glanced at Percy who was standing frozen in the same spot. We both gave each concerned glances before Percy moved to help me up.

"Well, that was a thing."

I just nodded silently, before he continued, "Either way you need to talk with her."

I raised an eyebrow feeling slightly confused. "What do you mean?" Percy only smiled knowingly before leaving me to my thoughts. I sighed slightly, why couldn't anything be easy.


End file.
